


Посторонний среди чиссов

by MissChiss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Chiss, Gen, Nirauan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiss/pseuds/MissChiss
Summary: Командующий родовой фалангой Трауна обнаруживает в ангаре странного зверька





	Посторонний среди чиссов

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо NadiaYar за помощь в исправлении ошибок
> 
> The same in English: archiveofourown.org/works/14963645

Стент гордился своими летными навыками, и гордился не зря. Он по праву считался лучшим пилотом Империи Руки. Лучшим, разумеется, после Сунтира Фела. Этот человек был настоящей легендой среди людей в Империи Палпатина, а вскоре заработал такое же признание и среди чиссов в уже другой Империи.

Когда синдик Митт’рау’нуруодо сообщил Стенту, что тренировкой пилотов будет заниматься Фел, чисс воспринял это с долей скепсиса. Почему синдик доверяет своих пилотов не ему, а какому-то чужаку? Впрочем, командование родовой фалангой уже занимало изрядную долю времени и сил, а потому Стент не стал возражать, несмотря на то, что это нанесло ущерб его гордости воина. Но в конце концов, Траун всегда знал, что делает.

И он не ошибся и в этот раз. Фел довольно быстро освоился с немного непривычным ему истребителем и начал всухую разбивать на тренировках лучших чисских пилотов. Человек, однако, не задавался своими навыками, и с энтузиазмом делился своим летным мастерством с остальными, что неизменно привлекало чиссов, и Стента больше других. Он не хотел уступать человеку, а потому не упускал возможности еще раз послушать о тактиках ведения боя, узнать новый манёвр или потренироваться лично с самим Сунтиром, который отметив талант чисского командира, по-видимому, намеревался натаскать себе напарника для боевых вылетов. Он как никто другой знал ценность того, кто будет прикрывать тебя, пока ты сам гоняешься за очередным вражеским истребителей, а также профессионализм всей эскадрильи. А потому, выделив нескольких лучших чисских пилотов, Фел лично занялся их тренировкой для того, чтобы они потом передали уже свои знания остальным пилотам.

Чиссы были идеальными воинами. Беспрекословное исполнение приказов, идеальная выучка, постоянный анализ ситуации. При этом, они как будто выучились действовать по протоколам, а потому все выполняли четко, но по определённой схеме. Это было и их сильной стороной, и слабостью, так как на поле боя часто приходилось импровизировать. Скорее всего, это было основой их военной подготовки. И Фел решил, что одна из его задач – научить пилотов большей свободе манёвра.

По началу служба в Империи Руки немного напрягала Фела. Он помнил первый проведенный инструктаж, когда чиссы собрались вокруг него, наклонив головы и казалось не моргая, слушали установку для тренировочного вылета, а затем молча разошлись по кабинам. Даже в Империи, где за порядком тоже следили строго, пилоты вели себя более неформально, не говоря уже о панибратском общении «проныр». Такая тишина была в новинку.

В эфире также были слышны лишь его приказы и четкие ответы чиссов. Они хотели научиться как можно большему и как можно скорее, а потому на пустые разговоры не было времени.

Ландшафт Нирауна идеально подходил для тренировки проворства пилотов. Каньоны и ущелья были узки и могли резко изгибаться там, где ты этого не ожидаешь. Конечно, такие манёвры были весьма опасны, однако Фел брал на подобные вылеты только тех, в ком был уверен. Сегодня, однако, тренировка не заладилась с самого начала. Вылет пришлось немного отложить, у одного из пилотов возникли проблемы с управлением когтекрылом, а в ходе манёвров некоторые корабли зацепили скальные выступы, а потому Фел решил возвращаться в ангар, пока дело не закончилось разбившимся истребителем.

По возвращении Фел сообщил своей группе, что разбор вылета будет проведен через час в помещении Б38. Получив подтверждение от всех пилотов, Фел выбрался из кабины, стянул шлем и осмотрел ангар. В паре метров от своего когтекрыла замер Стент. Чисс стоял неподвижно, слегка наклонив голову на бок, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. «Эти чиссы как коты. Замирают, уставившись на что-то, аж жутко становится. Что он там слышит у себя в голове?». Впрочем, выяснять, что так увлекло чисского коммандера не хотелось, а потому Фел решил, что в ангаре его больше ничего не держит.

***

Стент вылез из кабины и подошел к одной из лопастей, на которой красовалась длинная царапина. Зачем Фел тренировал их летать в ущельях Нирауана, Стент не понимал. Их место в космосе. Но человек объяснял это желанием развить у них реакцию и способность быстро мыслить. Вот эта реакция и подвела Стента сегодня, когда он слишком поздно вывернул когтекрыл от выступа и в данный момент лицезрел перед собой результат оплошности. Он поднял руку, чтобы пройтись пальцами по углублению как увидел, что что-то промелькнуло слева. Стент резко повернул голову, но ничего не заметил. Он замер, вглядываясь и вслушиваясь в окружение. Почти опустевший ангар, когтекрылы, ящики с оборудованием… ничего из этого не могло привлечь внимания коммандера. Также было весьма сомнительно, что одно из этих крылатых недоразумений пробралось сюда незамеченным. В любом случае, надо удостовериться, что угрозы для функционирования ангара нет. Стент, перехватив по удобнее шлем и положив руку на кобуру с чарриком, осторожно направился к тому месту, где скрылось нечто. Когда до ряда ящиков оставалось пару метров, Стент услышал шорох за одним из них. Неужели действительно один из вредителей пробрался в ангар и теперь пытается спрятаться? Стент осторожно опустил на пол шлем, достал чаррик и, направляя на очевидное местоположение объекта, начал обходить ящики, приготовившись устранить помеху. Подкравшись к краю последнего, он на мгновение остановился, чтобы в следующее быстро выскочить из-за него, беря на прицел нарушителя порядка.

Увиденное весьма удивило его, так как зажавшись в угол, сидел вовсе не один из местных представителей пещерной фауны, а незнакомый зверёк. Создание смотрело на него испуганными глазами и пыталось слиться с металлической стеной. Стент знал, что загнанный в угол зверь крайне опасен и для спасения своей жизни может безрассудно атаковать в любой момент. Однако просто застрелить пушистый комок Стенту не позволяло любопытство. Что это такое? Откуда оно здесь взялось? Что теперь с ним делать? Оглушить его скорее всего не получится. Заряд не рассчитан на столь маленькое существо и может запросто его убить. Он осторожно сделал шаг к зверьку. Тот в ответ сильнее вжался в стену и грозно, для своих маленьких размеров, зашипел.

«Интересно. Должно быть он сообщает мне о своей готовности напасть. Но его действия говорят о страхе. К тому же, вряд ли такое маленькое создание способно нанести большой урон.» Оставлять его здесь было нельзя. Неизвестно, что оно может сделать и как саботировать работу, а потому Стент осторожно приблизился к зверьку, который внимательно наблюдал за ним из своего угла. Присев рядом с ним, Стент протянул руку, намереваясь показать, что он не несет угрозы созданию и возможно, оно разрешит себя транспортировать. Пушистое существо осторожно потянулось мордочкой и, как понял Стент, понюхало приблизившийся объект. Он уже намеревался схватить зверька, как тот неожиданно шустро вцепился зубами в пальцы. Стент зашипел и попытался отдернуть руку, но зверёк тут же вцепился в кисть когтями и не намеревался расставаться с добычей. Он с трудом оторвал создание от руки за что получил недовольное мявканье от хищника, который теперь отчаянно вырывался из крепкой хватки чисса. Стент метнулся к тому месту, где оставил шлем и бросил в него зверька. Тот, высунувшись оттуда, снова агрессивно зашипел. Стент осмотрел повреждённую руку. Зверёк ощутимо прокусил пальцы и расцарапал кисть. Он не ошибался – даже маленький хищник может быть очень опасен и непредсказуем. К тому же он мог быть ядовит... Смертельно ядовит. Стент обернулся на хищника, который устроился в его шлеме. Он должен доставить его в медчасть. И как можно скорее.

***

Стент быстрым шагом шел по коридорам крепости, держа в руках свой шлем, с осторожно выглядывающим оттуда хищником. Встреченные чиссы с интересом бросали взгляды на странное пушистое создание. Коммандер был уверен, что услышал шёпот одного из чиссов «какая странная особь исаламири. Совсем непохожа на остальных». Впрочем, то, что это была не исаламири Стент был уверен. Те никогда не находились вне обозначенных зон, за ними следили, к тому же никто из них не обладал такими клыками, проворностью и темным мехом. Животное нужно было срочно исследовать.

В медчасти кровь исследовали на наличие яда, микробов и других отклонений. Все анализы дали отрицательный результат. А значит, данная особь была не ядовита. Ну или по крайней мере не ядовита на нынешней стадии развития. Пока одна чисс перевязывала Стенту руку, другой с интересом рассматривал зверька. Он тоже не видел ничего подобного, но по цвету шерсти сложил мнение, что животное, скорее всего, обитает в темных местах. Поэтому и забилось подальше, где меньше света. Зверёк действительно немного щурился, а глаза, сначала показавшиеся Стенту почти черными, теперь были бледно зеленые.

\- Животное нужно исследовать на болезнетворные бактерии и другие инфекции, - сказала медик-чисс, закончив с перевязкой.

\- Оно довольно агрессивно для проведения данных анализов, - предостерег ее Стент

\- Мы даже не знаем, что это. У нас есть полные данные по флоре и фауне Нирауна и оно точно не отсюда, - сообщил рассматривавший зверька чисс, проверяя данные на датападе.

\- Возможно, люди владеют сведениями что это такое и как могло сюда попасть, - поделился мнением Стент.

***

Врач предложила коммандеру самому отнести находку к людям, раз уж оно обосновалось в его шлеме. Он же рассудил, что самым подходящим человеком для данного вопроса будет адмирал Парк. Он либо сможет идентифицировать животное, либо распорядится насчет соответствующих исследований.

Забывшись в своих мыслях Стент чуть не врезался в появившегося из-за угла Фела.

\- Стент… Удивлен, что ты опаздываешь на разбор, обычно ты… что это у тебя? - зверёк зашевелился в шлеме, что привлекло внимание Фела, - Это… это кот? Откуда он у тебя?

\- Я правильно Вас понял, что это… животное называется кот?

\- Ну, взрослые особи, по крайней мере. Это еще котенок, судя по размерам.

\- То есть, это детеныш… кота?

\- Именно так. Не думал, что они обитают здесь.

\- Все верно, согласно нашим данным кот не обитает на Нирауане. Он как-то попал сюда искусственно.

\- Хм. Думаю, ты прав. Они весьма распространены на некоторых планетах, в том числе и в диком космосе, да думаю и в Неизведанных регионах тоже. Удивлен, что чиссы не знают про котов. Должно быть, он попал на один из кораблей снабжения, а оказавшись на планете, выбрался и спрятался где-то.

\- Ваша теория весьма правдоподобна. Я нашел его в ангаре за ящиками с оборудованием.

\- Что ж, отследить откуда он к нам попал весьма затруднительно, да и не имеет смысла. Думаю, его можно оставить здесь.

\- Разве они не опасны? Данная особь весьма агрессивна и уже атаковала меня.

\- Котенок просто напуган. Откуда он знает, что здесь ему не причинят вреда. К тому же, он скорее всего голоден. Коты как будто всегда голодны, – усмехнулся Фел, - Правда, думаю стоит получить разрешение адмирала. Он весьма удивится если вдруг наткнётся здесь на кота.

Стент прожигал его взглядом еще некоторое время.

\- Я как раз направлялся к адмиралу, чтобы выяснить что это такое. Но Вы уже ответили на данный вопрос. Однако, я не могу оставить кота, он может сбежать. Разрешите пропустить разбор тренировки с целью получить одобрение адмирала Парка и обеспечить условия для содержания кота?

«Чиссы. Серьезно относятся к любому делу,» - промелькнуло в голове Сунтира.

\- Разрешаю, коммандер. Позаботьтесь о нашем новом питомце и… берегите руки» - Фел довольно улыбнулся и прошел дальше по коридору.

Да, барон прав. Стент уже понял, что с котом нужно быть аккуратнее.

***

Стент сидел у себя в отсеке и наблюдал за зверьком, который хищно расправлялся с выделенной ему порцией мяса. Делал это котенок с таким остервенением, как будто только что лично выследил и убил свою жертву, а теперь поглощал заслуженную добычу.

Визит к адмиралу прошел гладко. Парк, как и Фел, удивился находке, сказав, что уже давно не видел котов, хотя их часто держали как домашних питомцев на его родной планете, Корулаге. Стент был удивлен подобным заявлением. Очевидно, что хищник весьма агрессивен, а, следовательно, опасен. Разве безопасно его держать дома? Парк на это ответил, что котенка вполне можно приручить.

\- Уж Вы-то, коммандер, должны справиться со столь грозным хищником, - с ухмылкой сказал Парк.

Заручившись разрешением адмирала оставить питомца и заверением, что при должном уходе котенок не представляет угрозы, Стент направился в сторону столовой. Зверёк, скорее всего был голодным и порция еды, возможно, сделает его покладистей. Остановившись у дверей столовой, Стент подумал, что не стоит демонстрировать найденыша в открытую, а потому решил добыть ему еды на кухне. Чиссы со скрытым любопытством поглядывали на ношу коммандера, однако выдали тому порцию мяса в небольшой миске. То, что, что зверёк скорее всего питается мясом, Стент понял по его острым зубам, которые вряд ли были пригодны для пережевывания травы. И теперь, рассматривая питомца, Стент понимал, что в отношении предпочтительного рациона он не ошибся.

Кот, как назвал его Фел, а позже и Парк, был пушистым, черным, одно ухо было немного порвано, что по мнению Стента указывало на то, что на него нападали. Стент вспомнил, как в завершение разговора, Парк заметил, что черных котов где-то принимают за символ удачи, а где-то наоборот – беды. Как окрас животного может приносить удачу или несчастье, Стент не понимал. Должно быть, одно из странных людских верований. Как и давать животным, которые живут с людьми, имена. Об этом также упомянул Парк, заменив более длинное словосочетание на более короткое «питомец».

Стент внимательно осмотрел котенка. Тот в рекордные сроки покончив с трапезой, довольно облизывался. Что ж, раз кораблям принято давать имена, то почему бы не удостоить той же чести и питомца, который по всей видимости останется с ним, и за которого он теперь отвечает.

Тщательно протерев мордочку лапкой, котенок нацелился на койку, на которой сидел Стент, наблюдавший за действиями зверька. Тот, не обращая на чисса никакого внимания, запрыгнул на койку и обнюхав понравившееся место, свернулся клубком, став похожим на темное пятно. Стент был удивлен наглости питомца, однако выселять того на пол побоялся – идти снова в медпункт перевязывать вторую руку не хотелось. Котенок явно намерен защищаться от любых поползновений в свою сторону. Так как же назвать это пушистое недоразумение?

\- Ch'etecerci, - тихо попробовал Стент пришедшее в голову слово на чеуне, которое, по его мнению, вполне соответствовало характеру зверька.

\- Ch'etecerci, - уже громче позвал Стент, сделав акцент на шипящих звуках.

Котенок дернул ухом и поднял голову, уставившись на него сонными глазами. Да, определенно подходящее имя для нового питомца.

Выходя в коридор, Стент думал о том, что нужно обеспечить новобранца собственным спальным местом и отдать приказания насчет ремонта поврежденного во время тренировки когтекрыла…

**Author's Note:**

> Ch'etecerci - воин с чеунха


End file.
